


New Year's kacxa

by Wanderingcitrus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderingcitrus/pseuds/Wanderingcitrus
Summary: Acxa has a new dress, but all the attention has her looking for some quiet at the Garrison New Year's Eve celebration





	New Year's kacxa

“New year, new me?” Acxa asked, one eyebrow arched in question as she evaluated herself in the full length mirror before her. Rizavi and Veronica had been determined to find her a “little black dress”, something they swore was the equivalent to armor for the festivities that would be celebrated tonight now that the Atlas finally docked back at the Galaxy Garrison for the start of the new year. 

“Exactly!” Rizavi said as she rummaged through her closet looking for a pair of heels that would do amazing things for the Galran warrior’s legs. “Think of it as starting fresh. Yeah, there’s still your rocky history before you got here but seeing as you’ve already joined the Voltron Alliance and are helping out with restoring peace to the universe you’re more than halfway there.”

“Typically a new year’s resolution is something relatively simple like not drinking so much alcohol or not eating an entire carton of ice cream in one sitting, but I think `make amends for the atrocities that I partook in and restoring honor to the Galra’ takes the cake.” Veronica remarked from beside Acxa, nodding in affirmation that the dress Acxa was wearing was the perfect one. 

“And you’re certain that this,” Acxa gestured to the dress they’d outfitted her in, “is suitable attire?” She had some concerns since the two pilots waylaid her and insisted that she both attend the party. There would be food, drink, dancing, mingling and it could help her and the Blade of Marmora begin diplomatic relations to repair the reputation of the Galra.

“It’ll be perfect”

*********

Perfect was not how Acxa would describe her night. She still felt out of place in the dress, although many of the crewmembers of the Atlas had come to converse with her and several offered to dance with her. She felt overwhelmed.

Excusing herself from the small group of pilots she made her way to the balcony that overlooked the dancefloor. She smiled as she saw the familiar faces of the MFE pilots, her fellow Blades, and some of the Paladins. It was good to see them all so happy and carefree. The last few years had been beyond stressful for everyone. 

She sighed leaning against the railing and brought the glass to her lips, savoring the taste of the wine and allowing her thoughts to roam to the one face she’d yet to see.

“Hey.”

Acxa turned quickly, startled out of her thoughts. “Keith, what’re you doing up here?” She wasn't usually one to be self conscious, but she desperately hoped that Veronica was right about the dress. 

“Well, it's getting close to midnight, and I'm not overly fond of large crowds. I keep wanting to heighten security, check everyone's identification, and that puts a damper on everyone else.” Keith said as he braced himself on his forearms against the railing. He told her about the celebration with the Arusians that turned deadly, followed by the most recent visit to Clear Day and why she'd not run into him at the festival there. 

He looked devastatingly handsome, his tousled hair at odds with the dress slacks and shirt as deep a red as the wine in her glass. 

_Ten!_

“I know what you mean, about crowds that is,” she you a sip from her glass, not wanting the alcohol to go to her head but needed to stop the feeling of dryness in her mouth. “ I've felt like I've been pulled this way and that by so many people tonight.”

“That and I didn't want someone to randomly grab me at midnight.”

_Six!_

“Oh?”

She turned her body towards him, curious to hear his reasoning, the girls had told her about a New Year's tradition that took place as everyone counted down the last seconds of the night.

“Yeah.” Keith inclined his head towards her, placing one hand on her waist, “it's gotta be someone special.”

She allowed him to pull her closer, closing her eyes as the sound of the crowd below counting out the last ticks drowned away. 

 

_One._


End file.
